multiverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Primal One
Sephtis Zaiyan, a god. The Elder God of Chaos. Named The Primal One by the humans, his original form is a Werepyre. During his time he created the two races, Vampires and Lycans. He slaughtered many humans, many priests. He had two effects on any world, a Red Sun and a Red Moon, a sign of true, pure Chaos. ''Appearance History Natural Abilities 'Immortality' *Sephtis possesses absolute immortality, unable to die, get sick, or be permanently wounded, and, as Sephtis' mind and soul are as immortal as his biological body, he is immune to mental damage. Any injuries Sephtis suffers immediately heal, even if Sephtis' body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if Sephtis is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, he will still return to life. Sephtis' existence and soul become completely independent of even the concept of reality, making them not bound to the subjects of life, death and manipulations. Also, the power can only be removed by his own power, rendered truly perfect and absolute. 'Teleportation' *The ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else. He also has the ability to levitate. 'Precognition' *As a standard for a vampire, he has precognition, the ability to see into the immediate future, which allows him to predict the movements of the humans he's fighting. 'Summoning' *The ability to summon familiars, the souls of those whose blood he has sucked in a variety of forms that either sprout from his body or swarm around him as an army numbering in the millions. These familiars can also include animals such as horses and the weapons and abilities that the familiars possessed in life. The familiars can come in two ways, one is similar to a ghoul, mindless and constantly moaning in pain, while the other is the soul manifesting exactly how it was when it was alive, personality, powers, and all. 'Bloodsucking' *The ability to suck a person's blood and absorb their soul and, consequently, their knowledge and memories. He can also absorb blood through his clothes and skin, after consuming the blood of a creature, if it is of immortal origin or is Immortal itself, that creature loses all Immortal powers, regardless of their position in creation or outside of creation. However after the consumption of non-Immortal blood, the body the blood was drained from crumbles and turns to dust, turning into what Sephtis calls “The Black Sands”. 'Hibernation' *Sephtis is able to survive long periods of time without consuming blood, but is able to fight at a usual level of strength after drinking even the smallest bit of blood. 'Immunity to Vampiric Weaknesses' *His abilities and health are not in any way compromised by such things as sunlight or silver. In fact, it appears that the only weapons capable of harming him to any real extent are the most holy of Ancient Religious artifacts, from 1500 BC and before, anything after has no effect on him, most likely those from Ancient Egypt. However these artifacts can only be used to seal and/or damage him viciously, but this is not permanent, he can easily regenerate after a delayed amount of time. 'Combat Experience' *In addition to his superhuman abilities, Sephtis also possesses millennia’s of combat experience. While he usually relies on crushing his opponents with sheer power, he does at times use strategy. 'Superhuman Senses' *He has senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. 'Superhuman Strength' *He is strong enough to bend steel bars and shatter limbs with a single kick. He was able to compete with and overwhelm the other Elder Gods several times during their fights amongst each other, in one case smashing, he is able to completely surpass all limits on Strength. 'Superhuman Speed' *He can move far faster than the finest human athlete, Vampire or a wolf. He has been known to surpass every limit on his speed. 'Superhuman Reflexes' *His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are much faster than those of the most physically fit human or any animal known to creation. 'Superhuman agility, dexterity, coordination and balance' *His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. 'Superhuman Durability' *His diamond-like flesh can withstand most attacks. He once withstood a large nearby explosion from a nuclear missile that left him completely unscathed. 'Superhuman Stamina' *Sephtis musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him, fatigue is known as one of his only weaknesses. 'Mist Form' *He has the ability to take on an invulnerable and intangible mist-like form however he doesn’t need to be in his physical forms to attack. 'Wolf Form' *Sephtis can change into his Wolf form, this he generally uses when he is bored or just wants to mix things up a little. In his normal and Wolf form, the weakness of a Lycan have no effect on him, what so ever. Weapons 'Kokusen''' *One of Sephtis' secondary weapons are a set of very long monomolecular razor wires, which he controls as if they where extensions of his own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble though, he can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. These wires are also used by Sephtis to channel Black Lightning, causing it to be faster then normal and far more deadly.